fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades is the primary antagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. According to the Snowspire Oracle, he was already old when The Court came into the world. He uses his mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. He has never been seen without the mask, nor his original body been shown. Just like the heroes, he is a master of strength, skill and will. History huhnm l. It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades (together known as The Court). He and the others are said to have demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When they were refused, the court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the court. Later in the future, when William Black was cunsulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword but William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack (the sword was later known as The Sword of Aeons). The second time they met they fought again, and William Black managed to break Jack's body, destroying his form for a time. However, Jack's soul is believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his mask. Story in the game After the last fight in the Doubles Round at the Arena, Jack of Blades tells the Hero of Oakvnjkale to fight Whisper. If you kill Whisper, Jack will give you an extra 10,000 gold. Jack confronts the Hero as the Hero is staring up at a statue of his Mother in the Hall of Heroes. Jack tells The Hero that he knows where his mother is, and gives some other information before departing. The next time you see Jack is when you try breaking Scarlet Robe out of Bargate Prison and he stops you, imprisoning you for one year as stated by the cutscene. You meet him again when you hear of his plan to take over Albion. You attempt to stop him from activating the focus sites, but fail regardless of your actions. You will eventually fight Jack after he kills Scarlet Robe, in which he implies to not only have killed the Hero's mother, but also his father. When you defeat him, you have the Sword of Aeons choice. After you defeat him in the original game, you receive his mask as a trophy. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, you receive the soul mask as a quest item. You need to use the mask to enter the Demon Door outside the Guild. Later, Jack will take the form of a dragon. After you defeat him, you will have the option of throwing the mask into the lava and ridding yourself of Jack forever, or if you wait for the dialogue to finish, the hero will put on the mask and Jack will take over your body. Upon putting on the mask, the Hero will struggle as Jack takes over his body, before raising his arms triumphantly and declaring in Jacks voice: "I told you I could not be killed so easily, Hero!", before laughing manically.He is also gay, nothing wrong with tht but...yh Videos Trivia *A book vaguely describing Jack's background can be found in Maze's quarters. *Lady Elvira Grey's diary states that she had been inspired to become Mayor of Bowerstone by a "Masked Messenger," assumed to be Jack. *Jack could once have been seen as a hero and not as a villain, as many citizens of Albion celebrate his actions even though he is evil. *Even the Oracle expresses that none, itself included, is entirely sure of Jack's history. All that is known of Jack is that by the time humans first came into existence, Jack was already ancient. *Jack's voice is different in The Lost Chapters than in the original Fable. Where his voice is high but not very threatening in the original, the expansion makes his voice noticeably deeper, giving him a creepy demonic tone. **Jack's new voice is not different due to a new voice recording, but merely taking his old voice and using an audio editor to deepen it. *After fighting Jack in his final form, if the Hero has both his mask and the Sword of Aeons, his journal will say something similar to "How pathetic of this little hero to keep a journal. Well now he is dead, and Jack of Blades lives. Nothing in Albion can stop me now..." *In Fable II, the "Fairfax Gardens Demon Door" claims that Jack of Blades tried to open him and it was before his dragon form but that it made no difference. *In Fable II, the "Jack O' Blades" is an alcoholic beverage which was once served with razor blades. Tavern Patrons will order it on occasion. *In Fable II, there is a Cult of Blades Tattoo Design. Members of the Cult of Blades, a cult who worshipped Jack of Blades, wore these tattoos. *In Fable II, roleplaying Children may pretend to be Jack of Blades. *When married to some women, they may sing, "This kind of Joy, even Jack can't destroy!" *At the end of The Lost Chapters, the Hero must choose whether to destroy the mask or wear it. If he chooses to wear it, then he becomes Jack himself, causing him to live on and continue the cycle. *In Fable II, the book, The End is Almost Nigh, Jack of Blades'Dragon form is mentioned, the author is unsure if Jack will succeed in destroying the world before his final prophecy. *In some screenshots, including one featured, and in-game, the player can see that Jack has two additional masks lashed across his chest. These presumably belong to the Knight and Queen of Blades, the other two members of the court. The middle is likely the Queen; impossible to please. The one more under his arm is likely the knight; proud, big-chinned, and bearing an almost beard-like design. *There is a sundial in the picnic area that was built to commemorate Jack's victory in the Battle of Bloody Harvest. It is assumed that this is referring to Jack of Blades. *Jack owned a hammer called Jack's Hammer which he used to activate the Focus Sites in Fable, although it can't actually be seen on his person. It is possible that this is the Septimal Key, which Jack stated was what would allow him to activate the focus sites. *In Fable III, an offhand comment is made by Samuel about a book telling of Jack of Blades having a meeting with Lucien before the Hero of Brightwall goes to collect "The Pangs of Sunset". *In Fable III, a gravestone in Mourningwood recites: "Here lies the brother of the notorious Jack; Fred of Blades" *The three masks that Jack of Blades has appear to represent three different emotions, the one he wears appears neutral and the two others seem to smile and frown. See Also *Jack of Blades' Mask *Jack of Blades (Book) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters Category:Fable TLC